Lessons in Manners
by Kikusui179
Summary: What happens when a certain Austrian endeavors to teach a certain Prussian manners? Rated M for yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi! First time writing a yaoi so be nice! I may add more if you guys want me to!
1. First Class

Lessons In Manners

**A/N Ok… so um… PruAus. Heavy PruAus. And some urm… sadism. Ehe… You heard me. I like seme! Austria. Human names used. So yeah… That's about all. HARD YAOI AHEAD. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! No trolls are welcome here. If this is crap, please tell me nicely and offer a suggestion on how to improve.**

"Oh Specs~! You in here!" A familiar albino's voice drifted back into the music room.

A sudden combination of strange, discordant notes answered this question. He walked back, sitting down next to the brown haired man.

"Go away," was the greeting he received.

"Um….nein. That's so unawesome."

"Well go bother Ludwig. Or Francis and Antonio."

"But you're so much more fun…"

The albino grinned widely as the brunette sighed huffily and stood.

"Gilbert… Leave. If you've any manners at all."

"But _Roderich_… What if I don't?"

"Then I'll teach you," he replied.

"Sch. Like you could. I'm too awesome to teach."

Roderich didn't respond, picking up a small wooden rod with a leather strap on the end.

"What's th-" Gilbert started to ask, trailing off when he recognized it.

"It's referred to as a riding crop. Used to whip horses to make them run… Or in this case, to teach an unruly Prussian manners."

"That's cheat-!" SWAK! "A-ah! Ok, ok… Damned Austrian…"

"Hmp. Very nice… Just behave."

"…fine. Are you gonna teach me or not!"

"Yes, yes. I will be. In a moment."

Gilbert sighed impatiently, "Well hurry up. You Austrians always take such a long time to do _anything_…"

SWAK! "You were saying?"

"Just hurry up and teach me already. Dammt Austrian…"

Said Austrian pointed to the ground with the end of the riding crop. The Prussian glared at him, angry crimson eyes meeting unyielding violet. Finally, Gilbert conceded defeat, sitting down.

"Very good. Apparently, you aren't as much of an idiot as I figured."

"Hey! That isn't very nice!"

SWAK! "That brings me to lesson one. Don't talk back. Speak when spoken to and respond politely. Did you catch that? Po-lite-ly."

"Dammt Austrian…"

"And, so long as you are learning from me, you'll address me as sir, or mister. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it… _sir,_" Gilbert emphasized 'sir', as if to ruin any effect of respect the word may have.

"Hm… Fine. Lesson two. One must behave properly, carry themselves with a certain air."

"You mean that snooty, aristocratic, prissy air you always have?"

SWAK! "Remember what I said? The first lesson?"

"Ow! Quit hitting me dammit! Lesson one was," he began to imitate Austria, "Don't talk back. Sir." he added as an afterthought. That riding crop hurt, after all.

"Then quit being rude and listen for once. Lesson three. Never whine, never beg."

"But what if it's appropriate for the situation? I bet I could make you violate your own lesson, mister Roderich…"

"How so? I, unlike you, am dignified."

"Is that a challenge?" Gilbert smiled, standing up. He advanced toward the other, who stood his ground. "Like this…" he mumbled into the Austrian's ear. Roderich couldn't even stammer out a "what?" before the Prussian's teeth clamped down on his neck. He happened to hit a soft spot, whether by luck or chance one couldn't say.

Roderich moaned softly, attempting to push the other away. "Q-quit…" he managed to get out. His voice was breathy and Gilbert either didn't hear him, or ignored him. Either way, it was apparent that he was enjoying this. He continued abusing that one soft spot as his hands lightly tugged the other's curl.

The riding crop fell from Roderich's limp hand, and Gilbert, seizing his chance, pushed him to the floor. "Get off me-" Roderich got out before his lips were captured in a rough kiss. His hands uselessly pushed against the other.

"Kesesesese… Just enjoy it Specs. I already proved you wrong…"

Another rough kiss followed this short proclamation. As Gilbert nipped Roderich's lip softly, he undid the buttons on his shirt. He trailed butterfly kisses down Roderich's chest, lingering near his waist. Once he heard a moan, he trailed butterfly kisses back up.

"H-hurry up…" Roderich blushed to hear himself sound so lewd…so wanton.

"Thought you said not to beg mister Roderich…"

Roderich was quiet and Gilbert grinned. "I knew you'd say that…" Gilbert murmured against Roderich's neck, softly licking the pale skin which was already marred slightly by his previous abuse. Several soft nips, another lick, and finally a bite. He smiled when he heard a gasp, knowing he'd found another spot.

Gilbert pulled away from Roderich's neck, moving down to his waist. He undid the pants button with his teeth, tugging them down. His unwilling lover mumbled something about him still being fully dressed and the other smiled. The albino pulled his own clothes off quickly, grinning.

Roderich started to say something, cut off by a harsh kiss. He felt Gilbert's tongue lick at his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. This beg was dismissed, not answered. The albino smiled and, instead of licking gently, bit Roderich's lip. A small gasp was elicited from the brunette, allowing the other just enough time to slip his tongue in.

They warred briefly for dominance, Gilbert easily winning. He explored the other's mouth fully, memorizing every detail it seemed. Finally, the kiss broke, leaving both of them slightly winded. Roderich mewled slightly, sadly almost.

"Hm? What is is Specs? Do you want me to do something awesome to you?"

"D-dammt you… J-ja.."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I-I'm not going to beg you."

"Then I won't do anything awesome to you…"

"N-nein. Not begging."

"Then nothing for you."

"F-fine! G-Gilbert… I want you i-in me… P-please…" the Austrian blushed, hating the way he sounded.

"Heh… Can't you do better than that? Something more worth of the awesome me?"

"Dammt you Gilbert! Just… do it already!"

"Hm… you're quite persuasive Specs. Alrighty then."

Gilbert smiled, tracing along Roderich's erect manhood. He pressed two fingers to Roderich's lips, saying only, "Suck. Make 'em all wet."

Roderich blushed, allowing the fingers to pass past his lips. He licked them thoroughly, eyes half shut to avoid looking at the other as he humiliated himself.

Gilbert couldn't lie, watching the other man, naked, lick his fingers in preparation for sex… was hot. Had he not already been hard, this spectacle alone would have made him hard. Once his fingers were deemed wet enough, he pulled them from the other's mouth with an audible _pop_.

He flipped Roderich over, tracing his entrance. He slid one finger in, pausing slightly on a groan from him.

"A-another one… P-please…" Roderich groaned softly, lustfully. He was obliged, a second finger sliding into his entrance, gently scissoring him in preparation. He bit back a cry of pain, moaning softly, pleasure winning out this battle.

After a moment of prep work passed, Gilbert positioned himself at the other's entrance. "Ready, liebling?"

Roderich nodded, bracing himself for the pain he knew would come. Agonizingly slowly, he was entered, eliciting a scream from his throat. A few moments passed, in which Roderich slowly got used to the sensation.

"M-move… Please."

"Of course…"

Both their voices were lust filled and once Gilbert began to move, the air became heavy with moans. The albino smiled to hear the other so undignified, so wanton, so _lewd_. His hand trailed down to the other's vital regions, beginning to slowly pump them. The brunette arched his back, his moans now doubled.

Many moments passed in a haze of pain-filled pleasure, a haze broken by:

"C-can't keep going…" Roderich managed to get out around the many moans.

"Don't then…" Gilbert smiled, nibbling Roderich's neck, leaving a small mark. He was still searching for…

"Ah! G-Gilbert!"

That one spot that would him go wild. Which he appeared to have just found.

Repeated thrusts against that one spot and Roderich climaxed, small, orgasmic waves causing his whole body to shake slightly. Gilbert followed him in the pleasure of orgasm a moment later, filling the other with hot seed.

They both panted slightly, Gilbert softly kissing Roderich's neck.

"You know, Mister Roderich… We never finished those lessons of yours…Kesesesese."

"Shut up and help me clean this room up…"

**(A/N) WOOHOO! First yaoi fic! Anyway, please review, tell me if you'd like me to continue these "lessons". God Austria… . You're kinky… **

**Austria: Shut up. **

**Me: It's trueee! **

**Prussia: she's right Specs. You are kinky. Kesesesese..**

**Austria: IT IS NOT!**

**Me: Boys! Shush up and give me some more footage! Oops… Wasn't supposed to say that. *runs away* **


	2. A Preliminary Assessment

Chapter Two: A Preliminary Assessment

**(A/N) Hey! Kikusui179 here! I guess I'm continuing this. At request. And I will do my best to make it more detailed. And I might involve some…other things, *cough BDSM cough*. MOVING ON! I don't know how this will turn out… But I can promise a seme! Austria at some point. At some point. And cuffs. And stuff. So yeah! More hard yaoi to follow! Sorry, I've been so longwinded as of late.  
>Ja mata! <strong>

The day after.

Roderich never thought he could simultaneously want something and dread its approach. Those three simple words…

"Morng Specs~!" Gilbert sang into his ear, kissing his neck softly.

"Morng… Oh Gott, I have a meeting today."

"Just don't go."

"I have to."

"Don't I have a bunch of stuff to learn, Mister Roderich?"

"Study up. When I get back… We'll have an exam."

"Yes sir…" Gilbert replied, a grin in place. He curled back up under the sheets while Roderich dressed, fixed his mussed hair, and went through the mundane motions of getting ready for the day. Before he left, Gilbert called, "No kiss for the awesome me?"

Roderich smiled, kissing the albino softly. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich auch. Have fun."

"I'll try…" the Austrian sighed, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked to the meeting hall, all too aware of the marks on his neck. He prayed no one saw them, prayed no one was going to ask.

"Heeey Austrian dude!"

Least of all that obnoxious American.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"What's uppp?"

"Nothing," Roderich replied shortly, taking his usual seat.

"Ok then! I'm gonna go bother German dude!" Alfred proclaimed, before running off towards the doors. He didn't notice Roderich rubbing his neck softly, nor turning his collar up slightly.

A tedious hour long discussion of global climate change and the meeting was finally adjourned.  
>Needless to say, no conclusions were reached. He gathered his things languidly, enjoying the walk back. He didn't rush, quite the contrary actually. He figured the Prussian could use all the time in the world to study.<p>

He'd discovered something interesting in the night before though.

Gilbert was _quite _the masochist.

It was interesting though, the way it was discovered…

With nothing else to occupy his mind on the way home, Roderich decided to content himself with thinking about that.

_The previous night:_

"_N-ngh.. R-Roderich…"_

_Roderich grinned, "Ja? Gilbert?" He cracked the riding crop against his new lover's thigh._

"_A-again…"_

"_Tsk, tsk. I told you not to beg… And to break the rules, means punishment." _

_The crop cracked against Gilbert's body, making him moan in both pain and pleasure. _

"_N-never pegged you for a sadist, Specs~! A-aH!"_

"_Nor I pegged you as a masochist…"_

_Roderich smiled, "And you look nice all tied up. Not at all the 'awesome Prussian that can own all.'"_

"_Shut up…" _

_The crop lashed across the other's exposed back side. Anyone seeing this would expect some sort of torture going on. A fully clothed brunette man whipping a naked, cuffed, albino man? _

_That qualifies for torture minus one detail:_

_The albino's obvious hard-on. _

"_Aw come on… Q-quit teasing me…"said albino mumbled, rubbing his thighs against his hard member, trying to generate _some _kind of friction. Anything to alleviate the ache. _

"_Hm. Fine." the Austrian smiled, allowing the leather strap of the riding crop slide around the Prussian's member. He slid the leather up and down, mimicking a hand job._

"_N-ngh! M-Mister Roderich!" _

"_Yes? Did you want something?" _

"_I-I want…" but he turned pink and didn't finish. _

"_Want what? It's bad form to not finish a sentence."_

"_Want you…in me…"_

"_Oh? Very well…" _

_Since Roderich now knew of the other's masochistic tendencies, he disrobed quickly and slid two fingers into the albino's entrance with no lube or preparation. A mingled cry of pleasure and pain escaped him. He tried to ride the fingers inside of him, but they were withdrawn too quickly. He made a small sound of protest, which stopped when the fingers were replaced with something a bit…more._

"_A-AH! R-Roderich!" Gilbert cried out. "M-More! F-F-Fuck…"_

"_Told you not to beg, didn't I?" the brunette answered. He bit down on Gilbert's neck, hard. He abused the wonderfully pale skin, leaving it a bright angry red as he trailed his hand down to tease the other's erection. He slowly, languidly, teasingly pumped his hand. _

"_F-faster!" Gilbert shouted, completely at odds with his normal, loud, egotistical self. He arched his back, moaning loudly. _

_It was quite amusing for Roderich to see this other side of the Prussian. 'Just one last thing to find,' he thought to himself. He lightly raked his nails down his lover's back, thrusting in at the same time._

"_A-Ah! Ngh! Nmn…" _

'_Well. That was easier than expected,' he thought, grinning widely. He sped up his pumping of the other's member to match his repeated thrusts. The Prussian's moans filled the room, reverberating off the walls and coming back twice as loud it seemed. _

_They fell into a happy, lustful , passionate rhythm. _

_Climax came without warning for the silver haired bottom. He moaned softly as his hot seed covered the other's hand, riding out the orgasmic high. _

_For the other, climax was signaled only by a tightening of his hold against the other's shoulder. They rode out their orgasms, slowly coming off of the cloud caused by it. Roderich slid out of the other's entrance, softly kissing Gilbert's wrists. _

"_Hm…mein liebe… You're quite good as a bottom…"_

"_Shush up. And uncuff me."_

Present day

Roderich unlocked the door, walking inside. He placed his papers neatly on the table and called, "Gilbert! Are you ready for your assessment?"

**CLANG.**

Roderich sighed, walking into the back bedroom. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, what are you doing?"

"Owww…" Gilbert rubbed his head. "Studying's painful…"

A quick look around the room explained what happened. Gilbert hadn't been studying at all; he had merely been sleeping. Apparently, at the call from Roderich, he had rolled or fallen out of bed and hit his head on the metal bed post.

"Nein, falling out of bed is painful. Studying never hurt anyone."

"It hurts mee! It hurts my head!"

Roderich let out a half exasperated, half amused groan. "At any rate, I take it you are more than amply ready for your assessment?"

"I guess… Not like I get any more time, right?"

"Nein. I want you to list everything you've learned so far. If you get everything correct, we'll move on. If not… We'll do a bit of review."

"Ja, ja. The awesome me can more than handle this."

"Then begin," the Austrian said, smiled, and sat on the bed.

"Ok… Uh, well I'm s'posed to address you as sir. Or Mister. Don't think that was a lesson, but whatever. Lesson one was something like not talking back, I think. Right?"

He looked towards Roderich, who nodded slightly.

"Ookay… Lesson two was… Um… Gotta carry yourself with some kinda weird 'air.'" He air quoted the word 'air'. Roderich nodded again, impressed. Gilbert grinned, "And lesson three, which I made you violate, was not to beg. Right sir~?"

"Correct. Though in that last answer, you violated the first lesson a bit. Ah well. I suppose we'll move on."

"What! I don't get any kind of reward or anything!"

"Nein. Not in my class."

Gilbert pouted, but made no more protests. He sat down on the bed next to Roderich, nibbling his neck. "Ok… Teach me then, Mister Roderich…"

"Right. Lesson four. Always answer a question posed to you in a respectful manner. If, for example I asked how your day was, how would you reply?"

"FRICKING AWESOME! Like me."

"Exactly the opposite of how you should answer. A dignified, respected male would respond something like, 'Oh fine. And yours?' Notice that there is no yelling and another question is posed."

"Ok ok… I get it…" Gilbert couldn't help nipping the other's neck in the exact spot that would cause him to moan softly.

"M-mm… Stop…"

"Hm… You seem to enjoy it…"

"G-going back to the _lessons, _Gilbert. Lesson five. Even in the face of awful rudeness, you must still be polite. I believe you've seen this concept in action…"

"Yeah. In the way unawesome way that you always answer my questions."

"Quite. And lesson six. Always politely excuse yourself for any and all behaviors that could be considered impolite."

"M'kay. Now… I think there's a bit of payback in order."

"W-what? G-Gilbert!"

"Kesesesese. Relax, Mister Roderich."

Gilbert pinned Roderich to the bed, pressing their lips together into a hungry, harsh kiss. The brunette's stunned inaction allowed the albino to push his tongue into the other's mouth. They had a brief war for dominance; Roderich finally making the connection in his mind. He kissed Gilbert back harshly, still losing the war of the tongues.

He registered soft hands nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt, then heard, "Dammit Specs… Why do you have so many buttons?"

He offered no response, besides tugging Gilbert's shirt off as well. Soon they both lie, stripped nude. Somewhere along the line, Roderich had been cuffed to the bed post and his violet eyes burned with equal parts lust and anger. His curl was tugged, along with a spot on his neck being nipped. The lust already present in his eyes was magnified and reflected in the soft, lewd moans coming from him.

"A-and you say I t-tease…" he mumbled, blushing at the way his voice shook with want.

"Hm… Then shall we proceed, Mister Roderich?"

He was asking for permission and Roderich granted it with a simple nod. Apparently the lessons were paying off. Or…

"Mm! D-don't!"

Maybe not. Roderich moaned, pressing his face into the bed. Gilbert's mouth on his member, his tongue, so recently in Roderich's mouth, now teasing the hardened appendage… It was enough to nearly make him die of lust. This had to be wrong. Nothing this good could be right.

"C-can't!" Roderich choked out around his moans.

Gilbert smiled around the brunette's member and Roderich realized what he wanted. He arched his back as he climaxed in the other's mouth. The albino pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting them. He licked his lips slowly, sensually. Softly, he kissed Roderich, allowing the aristocrat to taste himself. Said aristocrat moaned softly into the kiss, tugging at the cuffs.

"Hm… Well, Mister Roderich… Would you like something else? Specific? Or may I proceed in any manner I choose?" Gilbert asked, lightly nipping Roderich's neck.

"However you like… Gilbert…"

From the grin across Gilbert's face, it was clear that's what he wanted to hear. He pushed two fingers past Roderich's lips, allowing him to make them wet and slick. Roderich's tongue twisted softly around the fingers, and before Gilbert withdrew them, he nipped the tips of them softly.

Gilbert smiled, kissing Roderich as he slipped both fingers into his entrance. The kiss muffled the mingled groan of pain and pleasure, not completely destroying it though. Gilbert began to scissor his fingers, stretching the other just enough.

"Sind sie bereit, die liebe?" [Are you ready, love?] Gilbert asked, softly nibbling Roderich's ear.

"J-ja! Nur…steckte es in!" [Y-yes! Just…put it in!]

Roderich bit down on a pillow as Gilbert slowly penetrated him. They were still for a moment, before Roderich said, "V-verschieben…bitte…" [M-Move…please…]

"Natürlich, lieben," [Of course, love] Gilbert said, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in. Slowly, the pain faded for Roderich, replaced by a pleasure unrivaled by any other.

"M-Mehr! O-oh! Gilbert~!" [M-more! O-oh! Gilbert~!]

Gilbert moaned softly, hearing Roderich's elegant and sophisticated voice go so lewd was like one of his wet dreams come to life. Watching him writhe and moan urged him on to his own climax. He bit Roderich's neck as he climaxed, leaving a red mark as he withdrew from Roderich's entrance.

"I-Ich liebe dich… Gilbert…"

"Ich auch, Roderich."

"Now uncuff me. These are hurting my wrists."

"That wasn't too polite."

"Please. Uncuff me."

"Alright…" Gilbert unlocked Roderich's wrists, then wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Guten noct, Gilbert."

"Guten noct."

They fell asleep, that non restful sleep. The sleep of 'I can still taste him on my tongue.' The sleep you fall into and awaken from after only an hour. That sleep of 'Did I really just do that?' That sleep of 'I shouldn't be asleep.'

**(A/N) Heh! Well according to the like three reviews I got… This is good. And needed a bit more detail. So it's pretty detailed I think. Now, please excuse me as I go take multiple showers. And wash my eyes. And brain.  
>Me: See what you did Gilbert! Now I'm emotionally scarred! T^T<br>Prussia: Uh huh… Sure. Like you weren't already. Kesesesese.  
>Me: Touché. ;)<strong>

**Ja mata! Rate and Review please!**


	3. Shut Down

**(A/N) LOOK WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! Did ja miss me? Did ja? Did ya~? Well, here you are, dear reader, the final installment of some twisted lessons. In this, there is much awkwardness and a surprise. :D Have fun~**

Chapter Three: Shut Down

Roderich woke up cuffed to the bed and on his stomach. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, so Roderich contented himself with uselessly shaking the cuffs and trying to retrieve the key that was placed on the dresser. He managed to knock it down onto the nightstand, then spent some time uselessly trying to grab it.

"Gott verdammt…"

He managed to fall asleep for some time.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was texting Ludwig. He sat out in the living room of Roderich's house.

_G: So you're saying Roddy's got a shit-ton of fetishes?_

_L: Oh for the love of Gott… Ja. He's a bit of a…strange one._

_G: Like what kind of fetishes, bruder~?_

_L: Why does it matter?_

_G: Because I am in the process of reclaiming his vital regions._

_L: I…don't want to know. Just…he's got a thing for cop uniforms. I don't know why, but I found out…_

_G: Ooooh, how'd you do it, Luddy~?_

_L: I was…snooping around his house when I had that alliance with him. And I found pictures of Elizaveta in a cop outfit._

_G: Ok danke, bruder! That should help a lot!_

_L: Wait! Are you…screwing him?_

_G: Duh. Jeez, Luddy, I'm RECLAIMING his vital regions. Obviously I'm fucking him senseless. Anyway, I gotta go to one of those weird ass stores that you get all your fetish items at…_

_L: HEY! That was rude._

_G: It's true though, you're a kinky man . Kthxbai, Luddy._

Gilbert turned his phone off and left it on the small end table. He smirked to himself, as he headed out of the house to a nearby kink shop. There, he picked up a few things.

Said things consisted of: a very slim cut, perfectly fitted police uniform, a whip, a ball gag, a vibrator, and another set of handcuffs. He smirked at the woman who bagged his things for him, then went home, promptly donning the outfit and clipping the handcuffs to his belt. He then put whip into a belt loop, picked up both the gag and the vibrator, and proceeded into the bedroom.

"Kesesesese… Look at you, Roddy. Already all hot… huh? Sorry for the wait…" Gilbert said, smiling as he slipped the cuffs around the Austrian's legs, clicking them around the bedposts.

"Mm? Gilbert! What are you doing!" Roderich demanded of him, suddenly finding himself unable to move his legs.

"Shh, liebe. Not to worry. Just relax, okay~?" Gilbert returned, tracing his fingers along the curve of Roderich's back. He smiled to himself, teasing the aristocrat's neck with light nips and bites, placing the vibrator onto his finger.

"Hm? What is that sound, Gilbert?" Roderich asked sharply as Gilbert turned it on.

"You'll see, liebling," was the only response Gilbert gave as he slid the toy into the Austrian's entrance.

The bedroom began to fill with raw sounds of pleasure, replaced by mewls as Gilbert shut it off.

"Assessment completed. Headmaster Roderich Edelstein only using the school as a way for sex. Recommend immediate…punishment…" Gilbert said, walking to the head of the bed, and making Roderich look at him.

"Gilbert…? What's with the outfit…?"

"You'll see. Open your mouth now, liebe~."

Roderich obliged, the ball gag going into his mouth and securing around the back of his head. His purple eyes widened in indignation, as he became to spit unintelligible curses. Gilbert smiled, pulling the pants of the outfit off slowly, then stroking himself to life. He positioned himself carefully, pushing into Roderich fully over a period of time.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a voyeur was watching from the door. Ludwig, curious of what his brother had been doing, had snuck into the Austrian's home and was now watching, aroused beyond belief. He himself was now disrobing, palming himself gently as he watched the two go at it.

Finally, he could take it no longer. Pushing the door open, he snatched the whip from where it lay discarded on the ground and slipped it around his brother's wrist.

"Mm… Bruder… You didn't invite me."

"Ah… Westen. Nein, I didn't. Care to join in?" returned the Prussian, his voice heavy with lust.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Ludwig replied, slipping the whip away and nipping his brother's neck slowly, sensually.

"Mmn… West.. Stop being a fucking tease…" Gilbert said shallowly, gasping for air.

Ludwig smiled and, having known for some time of his brother's masochistic tendencies, slammed two fingers into the Prussian's entrance, relishing the soft cry that came from him. Scissoring his fingers to make room, he added in a third, licking up the older man's spine to his neck.

"West…" Gilbert hissed, "Stop fucking teasing…"

Still declining words, Ludwig pulled his fingers out, slamming his member inside of his brother instead. Finally, he spoke. "Better?"

"Mhn…" Gilbert groaned. "Much…"

Ludwig smirked, slamming into his brother again and again, relishing the heat that encased his member, relishing the sounds of pleasure both his brother and the Austrian were making. Gilbert on the other hand was teasing the Austrian, slowly and languidly thrusting, simultaneously palming the man. It was apparent, he would be paying for this torment later, and since he was going to be, he was milking it. Gilbert smiled against the Austrian's neck, his breath hot and intimate.

He arched his back against Roderich, suddenly and without warning slamming into the Austrian. Said Austrian let out a cry of pure pleasure, barely muffled by the gag, and released against the Prussian's hand, covering the bed and himself in hot seed.

"Mm, West.. I was trying to tease him…"

"Hypocrite, hm, bruder?"

"I… mhn…. guess so…"

Roderich smiled, slamming his ass back against the Prussian's member, filling himself fully and startling the Prussian almost to release.

"You sneaky little… Not so easy, hm…?" he said, his words hazy with lust. The air in the room was heavy and hot with tension, with sweat, with the smell of sex. Gilbert bit down hard on Roderich's neck, directly on a spot that drove him crazy.

"Mhhnnn!" Roderich cried, arching into the bed, crying out in pure ecstasy.

For Ludwig, his release was close as well; just watching the Austrian flail, cry, and scream in pleasure was getting him close. "B-bruder…" he panted out, "I-I'm coming… close…"

"M-me too, West… Me too…" Gilbert replied, slamming into Roderich again, and again, and again. He himself was gaining double pleasure, both from penetrating and being penetrated. Roderich smiled into the bed, feeling himself become close to standing again.

Ludwig clenched his hands around Gilbert's shoulders harshly, not capable of making words as he released, hard and fast, filling the other's entrance with seed.

"Mmh… Am I the last one?" Gilbert asked, quietly. "Want to stay and watch, Luddy?" he asked, suggestively.

"I.. I would love… to…" Ludwig panted, sliding out of his brother.

Gilbert smirked. Now having full freedom to slam into the Austrian, he did so, nipping at his neck and sucking, leaving dark red marks. Release came for him slowly, a buildup, then explosion. He continued to thrust into the Austrian, cursing a little as he slid out.

He untied the Austrian's gag, undid the cuffs, and was promptly pinned down. Ludwig, ever the interested voyeur, did nothing to help.

"You… are a depraved… lover…" Roderich said, a lustful fire in his eyes.

"You gonna punish me then?"

"Ja… I am. Suck," Roderich replied, his usual eloquence and refinement discarded as he pressed fingers to Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert obliged, sucking the fingers harshly, twining his tongue around them sensually. Once Roderich deemed them wet enough, he pressed them into his lover's ass, though it was still pressed against the now sticky and sex-scented bed. They slid in easily, the entrance still lubricated by Ludwig's seed.

Gilbert let out a soft moan, thrusting himself onto the fingers. Roderich slammed his lips down onto Gilbert's, slipping his tongue in with no effort, with no resistance. He memorized every detail of the wet cavern, licking at Gilbert's tongue a few times as well. When he deemed his lover prepared enough, or rather teased enough, he withdrew his fingers, thrusting himself in harshly. Gilbert cried out, arching himself into the other, his cries pleasure filled.

"M-m-more!" he cried.

"Remember what I said about begging?" Roderich returned, though he obliged Gilbert by thrusting harsh and fast. His climax was fast, leaving both of them fulfilled and panting, the room even more scented by sex now.

All Gilbert said, with a glance at his younger brother and his new found lover was, "Round Two?"

_**(A/N) AND IT'S OVER! Happy now reader? You got a Germancest Threeway! Love from Kikusui179~**_


End file.
